sith_reformfandomcom-20200213-history
Nohzal Eternity
Nohzal Eternity is a Sith Pureblood that was raised as a slave, but has been freed to join the Sith Reform. Nohzal has the crimson skin of most Purebloods, and is interested in the history of the Sith. His childhood as a slave on Dromund Kaas has made him suspicious of others, and time in isolation after a deep betrayal has left him with mental scars. Biography Nohzal A’thos Eternity's family was of Sith Pureblood descendant, but Nohzal was the only one who was born with the Crimson skin color of his Great Grandfather. Nohzal’s family had once lived in secret from the Empire, leaving civilization behind them until one day they were found by a band of raiders looking for people enslave. They had never seen Pureblood Sith before, and treated them no differently from the other slaves. None of the slaves seemed to care about anybody except themselves, focusing on just trying to survive. One by one, his family was sold off to other masters across the galaxy, leaving him alone. One day, Nohzal had gotten into some trouble trying to get some food, and a guard had spotted him. Seeing that Nohzal had stolen one of his masters' meals, the guard grabbed Nohzal and brought him to the field where everyone could see him, and then started to beat him. An older slave saw the beating, and ran over to Nohzal and pushed the guard off him, taking his beating for him. He then helped Nohzal escape to a refugee camp hidden nearby where slaves could live free, though he remained a slave. Still, he stayed in contact and would often tell Nohzal stories of his adventures before slavery, some of which seemed too fantastic to be true. Nohzal and the man became close over the span of two years and Nohzal found out he had a son that he was separated with, and the reason he saved Nohzal is because he reminded him of his son. ' One day, the guards bribed the man with freedom and promised to reunite him with his son if he led them to the refugee camp. Unable to refuse being reunited with his child, the man accepted on one condition: that Nohzal not be killed.' The guards raided the camp, executing all Nohzal’s friends around him, but they left him alive, true to their word. They hadn't promised Nohzal freedom, however, and he was condemned to a life sentence in solitary confinement. As the guards dragged Nohzal away kicking he saw the man he'd come to look at as a father figure walking the opposite way, hand on his son’s shoulder, leaving Nohzal to rot in a cell. The man wouldn't even look him in the eye. After all this, Nohzal swore to himself that he'd never forget the betrayal of his father figure. After a few years, the Republic planned an attack on the prison. As it was an Imperial world, the Empire sent for defenders and the Sith Reform answered the call. Ginungagap, the Reform movement's Anzati Loremaster, accepted the role - a rare thing, as the man rarely left his studies. During the attack, an explosion freed Nohzal from his solitary cell and all the rage that had built up in him in his years of solitude were unleashed. He killed everyone in his way - Imperial or Republic didn't matter. Just before Nohzal could escape he was grabbed by the force by Ginungagap, who chose to spare him despite the slaughter of the Anzat's troops. After a great deal of convincing, Nohzal was recruited into the Reform and was placed as Ginungagap's apprentice. '''Personality Nohzal's always been suspicious of others due to a deep betrayal during his childhood as a slave. He can be seen keeping a close watch on his surroundings at most times, and he takes longer than most to form real connections with others. Trust is hard-earned for him, and is rarely unconditional. During his time in solitary confinement, he was mentally scarred and left with constant nightmares. However, his powerful connection to the Dark Side of the Force allows him to use these nightmares as fuel for his rage, and his combat skills have grown as a result.